User talk:Chriskim98/Archive 3
RE:WoF Hi Chris, Sure, go ahead. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:16, February 20, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Thnaks :) Hi Chris, Thank you for the message :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:40, March 1, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Prize You won second place on the Themed Custom Contest January 2014! Put this template in your user page! Click here or here. Oh, and by the way, I'm 18:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi there, Cna you please join chat? Tech wants to talk to you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) What did I do? Why did you ban me? I didn't insult Twinkie for the 3rd time! I was looking up pages. Kallie said that if I do it one more time then I'll be banned! Twinkie is telling you lies now! Boardude (talk) 15:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) PENGUIN OF THE WEEK BACKGROUND Hey Chris, with the Penguin Of The Week Background more than 3 people have it. If you have been Penguin of the Day you also recieve this item and if you have previously been Penguin of the Week you recieve it aswell. http://prntscr.com/316eej Boobear790 (talk) 00:32, March 16, 2014 (UTC) POTW BACKGROUND Chris, it isn't just "a couple more" it's every player that has won Penguin of the Week and Penguin of the Day which would be 100-250 Penguin (I don't know exactly). So it's many more penguins. Boobear790 JWPengie's Awesome Stories Subject Here Message here. hi i am sorry i wont cuss from jake0821 Jake821 (talk) 02:40, March 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 Voting Hello there, ! Please remember to vote on the Best Of Season 1 Voting Blog if you have not done so yet. It would really help the community! Voting will close on Sunday March 30 so make sure to vote by then! Sorry for bothering you, 20:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Red Link Srry, here's the correct link: User_blog:JWPengie/JWPengie's_Awesome_Stories:_Best_Of_Season_1_-_VOTES_NEEDED! 20:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories CP As We All Knew It When are you filming part 3 of your story? 18:39, March 30, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories HELP Help I was wondering how do you upload a picture of an item without the background (so just the item and nothing else) HELP ME?!?!?! Boobear790 Hi Chriskim RE:Vandal Hi Chris, Thank you for undoing the vandalism! As a reward, you have earned this free cookie Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:57, April 5, 2014 (UTC) JAS Chat = Apr 19 8am PST! Please be there! We need you! If you can't make it please let me know! 13:01, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi Chris, Congratulations for winning the rollback vote! :D If you don't have previous experience with rollback rights, at the top when comparing edits changes, and in the last revision in a page's history, you can press the "rollback" link to revert all the changes that a user made until the most recent edit by someone else on this page. When using it, make sure that you don't revert important content that was added to the page by the same user. Enjoy your new privilege! 8) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:42, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Story You awake? 15:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Advice About the "invaders". The advice to ignore rather than engage with a troll is sometimes phrased as "Please do not feed the trolls." ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I am a stranger to no one, and no one is a stranger to me. Indeed, I am a friend to all ~ Perapin (Contact) 03:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:10, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Chris! Happy Earthday Chris! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days(30th April!) All the best and Hope you win! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 14:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC)'''